


Delay

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [20]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the time or the place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delay

There’s something disheartening about memorial services. Jim isn't entirely sure what it is. He knows that it’s not the whole ‘remember the dead’ aspect, because he thinks it’s important for people to grieve so they can continue living. His mother is an example of the wrong way to do things, in his mind, so he tends to measure everything having to do with death and grief by that. There haven’t been many times in the past when he’s had to deal with death, no older relatives who passed away and required him to wear some ill-fitting suit to attend services, but he’s had enough of it in the past few weeks to make up for a lifetime without.

Since returning to Earth, he’s tried to attend the funerals and memorials that have happened locally, even for those people whose names just brought a vague face to mind. It’s the right thing to do, in his opinion, especially for those who died on the Enterprise. His crew, whether they were killed under Pike’s watch or even Spock’s. Looking back, Jim has to wonder if all the death isn’t part of what’s made him so restless since being back. It’s likely part of it.

As he observes the mourners at the memorial for Vulcan, he’s once again struck by the similarities of all the events: tears and grief and whispers of ‘could have been’ or ‘remember when’ that are dripping with sadness. It’s not like he doesn’t understand the emotions. It makes him sick to his stomach to even _think_ about how he’d feel if Bones hadn’t made it, if he was burying his best friend, if all he was left with was memories. But there’s still a part of him that finds all this so somber and suffocating that he can’t even explain it.

He turns to look at Bones and wonders if it’s wrong to be thinking about how good Bones looks in a suit when they’re attending an event like this. Probably so. He doesn’t want to disrespect these people, not when the survivors have lost so much. Bones hands him a glass, and he takes a drink of the bourbon. “Whenever I die, I want there to be a celebration,” he says quietly, so only Bones can hear.

“What?” Bones is giving him that ‘inappropriate conversations, Jim’ look, no doubt, but Jim knows this is something he wants to say when it’s on his mind, because he might never remember otherwise.

“Like a party. You know, to commemorate my life and all that shit. I don’t want black and musky flowers and tears.” Jim looks at him. “I don’t want people to drown in sadness, like my mom did. I’m a pretty happy go-lucky guy in life, so it’s only right that my memory be celebrated like that.”

“We’re not talking about this now,” Bones tells him curtly. “This isn’t the time or the place. Damn it, Jim. I’ve been _relieved_ that I was working and too busy to go to the other services because I didn’t want to have to deal with the reality of all those I couldn’t save. I don’t need reminded of how close I came to losing you, too.”

“You talk about me taking the hero thing too far, but I think you do the same with the doctor thing. You have broad shoulders, Bones, but they’re not big enough for you to be buried under the weight of every single loss,” Jim points out. “And, yeah, it’s probably not the time to be thinking about my own future death, but I had to tell you what I want because it isn’t often that I want to consider that inevitable fate.”

“You’ll probably die of old age long after I’m gone,” Bones says quietly. “What’s that saying? Only the good die young?”

Jim shifts uncomfortably and looks out at the crowd. “Don’t talk like that. I don’t want to hear you talking about dying.”

Bones doesn’t point out his hypocrisy, which he’s grateful for. Jim lets the subject drop because it _is_ tasteless and more than a little selfish. He’s twenty-five years old, so he should know better. He’s new to all this, though, and it’s not like they’ve taught it at the Academy. If they had, he’d be better at it all.

“Have you seen Spock?” Bones is scanning the room when Jim glances at him. “I saw Uhura when I went to get the drinks, but she was standing alone.”

“No, I haven’t. I’m sure he’s around somewhere.” Jim takes another drink as he sways closer to Bones. “I’d like to speak with him, if only to offer my assistance should he need it, but I doubt he’d appreciate the gesture, even if it’s sincere.”

“He might. Who knows?” Bones looks thoughtful. “I might not like the guy, but I know what it’s like to lose a parent, especially one you were trying to save. I didn’t want false sympathy or words of condolence, but it would have been really nice having a genuine show of support.”

A parent he was trying to save? Jim knows that it has to be his father, because his mother died in an accident when Bones was eight. They’d talked about that, but Bones had never said anything about his dad beyond the fact that he was dead. Before he can ask, Bones gives a look. Right. Not the time or the place.

“Do you think they’re going to be able to rebuild?” he asks instead, keeping his voice low so they’re not overheard.

Bones considers his question seriously before he shrugs. “Maybe. I think they can, but it’s not like it’s going to be easy for any of them. I don’t really know how they’re even mourning, since they’re generally not emotional.”

“I hope for their sake that they do a better job of it than my mother did,” Jim says. “Otherwise, there’s not much hope.” He glances at Bones. “From what I’ve, uh, _overheard_ at those events I’ve been attending, there’s a lot of uncertainty about it all right now because no one really knows the best thing to do.”

“Yeah, I can believe that. Look how long it took before the Federation decided to throw this whole ‘sorry your planet disappeared and billions died, but here’s an open bar’ party so they can all pat themselves on the back and feel better.”

Jim shakes his head. “And you scold me for being inappropriate?”

“I’m just being honest.” Bones shrugs.

“And you can get away with it, which is the infuriating part. Just lower your voice and drawl and you’d have them eating out of your hand even as you’re insulting them,” Jim says with just a hint of awe because he’s seen it in action before. “I really need to learn that trick.”

Bones smirks slightly. “Sorry, kid. It’s a natural gift, so you’re out of luck. You’ll have to rely on your charm and that smile of yours.”

“It’s not as subtle as yours, but I guess it works,” Jim decides. He notices Pike and smiles. “I’m going to go bother the captain for a minute. Want to come with?”

“Nah, you can go fawn on your own. I’d hate to intrude,” he says in a teasing tone.

“I don’t fawn.” Jim rolls his eyes before he crosses the room. “Having a good evening, Captain?”

“Oh, thank God. Someone who can actually hold a conversation without staring at my chair,” Pike mutters with relief. “How have you been, Jim?”

“Well, I guess that answers my question.” He smiles before he glances around to make sure that there isn't anyone close by, so he doesn’t look ill-mannered. “I’m doing alright, Sir.”

“Are you looking forward to Saturday? I remember being extremely excited in the days prior to my graduation, though the circumstances are vastly different.”

“I am,” Jim says hesitantly. He looks towards Bones and blinks when he sees Admiral Barnett speaking with him. Frowning, he watches them, trying to analyze the situation by reading Bones’ body language.

He looks down at Pike when he feels something poking his leg. Pike arches a brow. “You’re staring, Jim.”

Thankfully, he isn’t the type to blush because he knows that his face would be red right now as Pike gives him that ‘mind reading’ look. “I was just surprised to see Admiral Barnett here,” he says casually. “Bones had told me that their last meeting had been, uh, somewhat hostile.”

“Did he?” Pike studies Jim’s face. “From what I’ve heard, Doctor McCoy was respectful but firm.” He clears his throat and lowers his voice. “Ridiculously polite, in fact, which Barnett found particularly frustrating.”

Jim looks back at Bones. “You mentioned something about his polite refusal, didn’t you? He told me that he said they could shove--well, that he wasn’t very nice.”

Pike snorts. “Yes, well, he was accurate in one regard. He basically did tell the Admiral where to put his offer, just not in quite the same way that you or I might.”

“I wonder what Barnett wants with him.”Jim shifts his weight from one foot to another. Bones seems relaxed, no tension in his shoulders or neck, but he also looks intense in that way that Jim finds distracting.

“Jim, you’re being obvious,” Pike warns quietly. Jim blinks and looks down at him. “I’m sure that your friend will tell you what’s being discussed later.”

“I’m just curious,” Jim says defensively. “He’s my best friend, and I don’t want him to be kicked out of here five days before graduation.”

“Right.” Pike looks up at him. “Doctor McCoy is one of the brightest and most competent cadets that they’ve had in the Medical program in years. It’s why I specifically chose him to be on my ship, and why Admiral Barnett has taken a special interest. Your concerns for your friend’s welfare are commendable but unnecessary in this situation.”

“He is?” Jim can’t help but smile as he looks back at Bones and finds him standing alone. “He’s brilliant.”

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Pike mutters before he laughs. “Shows what I know.”

“Hmm?” Jim looks back down and tries to figure out what Pike just said. He hadn’t really been listening. “Sorry, I was, uh, looking for Spock.”

“Nothing. Merely thinking aloud.” Pike looks at the crowd. “Commander Spock left earlier. Ambassador Spock is in the back of the room the last time I saw.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll just send him a message or something,” he decides. “So, are you going to attend the graduation ceremony?”

“I’ll be there.” Pike studies him again. “Will your mother be attending?”

Jim loses his smile and tightens his lips. “No, she won’t. My life is of little concern to her, Sir.”

“It will be her loss, Jim,” Pike says simply. “I’m proud of you.”

The four words are spoken casually, but Jim is still struck by them. Besides Bones, no one has ever told him anything like that before. He grins down at Pike. “Thank you, Sir. For everything.”

“I’m going to socialize and be amused by how many people speak to my chair instead of me,” Pike tells him. ‘You go find your friend and get out of here while you can. This thing could go on all night as the games get played.”

“I’ll see you soon, Captain.” Jim lowers his voice. “If you’re feeling in need of entertainment, you could always accidentally roll over the toes of people who annoy you.” He winks as Pike bites back a laugh then Jim goes to find Bones.

Bones has found a spot to stand where he’s mostly hidden by a rather large ugly statue. When he sees Jim, he looks relieved. “I was starting to think I’d lost you.”

“You’ll never lose me.” Jim steps closer. “Pike told me that we should make an escape, though. You up for it?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Bones puts down his glass and follows Jim out of the room. When they step outside, Bones reaches up to loosen his tie. Jim almost trips because he’s focused on those long fingers gripping the tie. “I don’t know why I let you talk me into going to that thing. Or into wearing this damn suit.”

“Because you can’t tell me no,” Jim suggests with a smug smile. “It was either the suit or the dress uniform, so don’t blame me for choosing the more comfortable of the two.”

“Asshole.” Bones runs his fingers through his hair. “Also, don’t get so cocky, kid. I can tell you no and have.”

“Rare occurrences,” Jim says dismissively as they walk to where he parked Jess. “You planning to tell me what Barnett wanted or do I have to seduce it out of you?”

Bones makes a face. “I was about to ask how you knew about that but then I remembered I was talking to you. You’re too damn nosy for your own good.”

“I vote for seduction. We know that I’ll get it out of you one way or another, so why not choose the option that we can both enjoy?” Jim tells him and smiles. “There’s nothing wrong with being inquisitive, by the way.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I’ll turn the tables on you and seduce you into forgetting you’ve even asked,” Bones muses, smiling wickedly when Jim clears his throat. Damn.

“I won’t forget,” he says simply. “But don’t let that stop you from trying.”

“Somehow, I knew you’d say that.” Bones straddles Jess and pats the seat in front of him. “We’ll finish this conversation when we get home.”

“Your place tonight,” Jim tells him as he gets on Jess and turns on the engine. “It’s closer, so I won't have to wait as long before being seduced.”

Bones moves his arms around Jim and chuckles. “You know, it’s probably weird that I’ve had more sex since our relationship changed than I’ve had in years.”

“Just think how much you’d have had if you hadn’t resisted my charms for so long,” Jim points out. It’s Tuesday, which means there’re only five days until graduation, so it’s not like he’s going to suggest they waste this week with snuggling and chaste kisses. They just haven’t had enough time to do everything that he wants, to really explore each other and learn each other’s likes and dislikes. And they won’t have enough time, which means they should do everything they can before everything changes again.

At least, that’s his reasoning if Bones ever accuses him of being a sex addict or something. In actuality, _he’s_ had more sex in recent days than he normally does, not that he’s going to admit it or anything. His reputation is legit, though possibly a little overblown, but classes and exams don’t usually provide a good environment for bed hopping every night, so he used to average three to four times a week. With Bones, there have been a few amazing times when they've had sex that much in a day.

“Do you realize that your breathing changes when you’re thinking about sex?” Bones murmurs against his ear. “Your skin flushes, too. Just a little, right here.” Bones licks the skin beneath his ear slowly, deliberately teasing. “I notice it.”

“Yeah, well, your eyes change, become all demanding and intense and your lips curl just slightly,” Jim rambles as he steers Jessica into the parking lot. “It’s incredibly sexy.”

“Not in front of Jess, remember?” Bones teases as he slides off the bike. He reaches out and touches the mirror that was put on earlier. “It looks good.”

“Yeah, it does. Thanks for that, having them order the part and all. It’s really nice to have her back in one piece,” Jim says as he stands up. He smiles mischievously. “And you’re right. We don’t want Jess to hear about those growling noises you make when you’re so aroused that all you want is to be touched.”

“Or about how you whimper and whine when you’re desperate to come,” Bones growls softly. “How you _beg_ me for it, rolling your hips and licking your lips like you'd do anything I say just to have my cock."

It _really_ shouldn’t be so hot to hear Bones talk like that, but it’s impossible not to be aroused at that husky drawl saying such dirty things. He remembers back to when all this started, when Bones barely talked at all, and he's so glad that's changed because he likes this side of Bones. Not that there’s a side he dislikes, not even the faulty ones.

"I don't beg," he denies as they walk to the entrance of the building. He wants to get into the room so he can touch and taste, so he walks just a little faster than usual.

"Yeah, you do," Bones says. "And you know it. I'll have you begging for it again tonight."

Jim types in the code and lets Bones enter first. Before the door closes behind him, Jim pounces. He kisses Bones and pushes him against the wall, tugging on his tie to keep his head lowered. "It won't be me begging me tonight," he promises as Bones starts nibbling on his neck.

“We’ll see about that.” Bones sounds smug and sexy as he grips Jim’s ass and squeezes. “You’re already hard, Jim, and I’ve barely started on you."

“And what’s this?” Jim asks as he cups Bones through his trousers. He strokes the growing bulge before he pulls on Bones’ shirt, working on the buttons as well as he can in this position. _Five more days._ He pushes that thought out of his head as he kisses Bones’ jaw and licks the spot behind his ear that makes him moan.

“Bed,” Bones demands in between sucks and bites along Jim’s neck. Jim tries to walk backwards but nearly falls on his ass when he trips on his boots. Bones laughs, and he lightly punches him on the arm before crossing to the bed.

He leans back on the bed and looks Bones over. “Keep the tie on,” he says as he starts to unbutton his shirt. Bones is about to say something, probably filthy and sexy, but his communicator starts beeping before he can. Jim glares at it. “Ignore it.”

“I can’t ignore it.” Bones grimaces and picks it up. Jim continues to unbutton his shirt as he listens to Bones’ side of the conversation. He stops halfway down and falls back onto the mattress, scowling up at the ceiling. Bones finishes his conversation and sighs. “I have to go in tonight. They need my help on an emergency surgery. It shouldn’t take more than a few hours, though. Stay?”

Jim looks at him and nods. “Of course. We’ll finish this later.”

Bones kneels on the bed and leans over to kiss Jim thoroughly, licking at his lips when he pulls back. “Barnett just wanted to give me an update on the inoculation mission that left yesterday. No, I didn’t do or say anything that puts my ass at risk, so you don’t have to ask.”

“Oh, okay.” Jim smiles, relieved that it wasn’t anything negative. “Pike says you’re one of the best cadets they’ve had in medical in forever.”

“Really?” Bones smiles slightly before he shakes his head. “Pike’s probably full of shit. I’d better get going.” He reaches down and squeezes Jim’s erection. “Keep this ready for me. No taking care of it yourself. Got it?”

“Bones, it could be hours,” he points out, not caring that he’s whining.

“I promise you that it’ll be worth the wait. I’ll make sure of it,” Bones says before kissing him again. He reluctantly pulls away, cursing under his breath as he fastens the buttons on his shirt. “I need to stop that or I’ll never leave.”

“That’s because kissing me is better than surgery,” Jim informs him.

Bones flashes the crooked smile as he tucks his dress shirt back into his pants. “I’m not going to agree with that because your ego is big enough already.” He runs his fingers through his hair and walks to the door. “Okay. I’ll be back as soon as I can, then I’ll finish your seduction.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Jim says, taking an appreciative look at Bones’ ass when he turns and walks out of the room. After Bones is gone, he goes to use the toilet and resists the urge to jerk himself off. Bones would probably know somehow, and Jim doesn’t want to risk them not continuing when he gets back home from the hospital. When he leaves the bathroom, he pokes around the room some before he gets one of Bones’ books and lies down to read while he waits.

End


End file.
